


Tease

by XxBubblegum_BitchxX



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxBubblegum_BitchxX/pseuds/XxBubblegum_BitchxX
Summary: Billy gets down on his knees, and not to pray ;) shit at summaries! but for all the tilly fans out there and my tilly troops!! sorry for any spelling mistakes etc!





	

It was a dull, grey morning with rain continuously pouring down as it had been doing all night, the wind direction causing it to hammer against the window of Preston's Petals where Todd was already exhausted at the thought of all the back to back orders he had to complete by this evening and to top it all off he was currently getting a good talking to by a demanding customer.

“Yes, Yes, I promise you will have them by the end of today Claudia pleas-” Todd rolled his eyes in frustration, no wonder he was gay if this is how much women whined.

“I am looking at them as we speak, I just need to finish the last of the bridesmaids bouquets, which I could do if you would just leave me to it” Todd replied fed up now, he was already having the worst day ever and it had barely begun.

“Well phone back later and speak to my boss then, that's if she’s even coming back” Todd declared before giving a deep sigh of annoyance as he slammed the phone down on the angry customer.

All he needed was some prissy bitch moaning about her concerns over her wedding bouquet order and whether it will be ready on time. He was swamped at the flower shop what with Tracy marching out on him earlier due to yet another family drama, he was left right in the deep end.

“Oh my god”, He said resting his elbows on the counter, rubbing his eyes, he was knackered.

"Feeling the pressure?"

Todd’s head instantly snapped up at the familiar voice, his face brightening at the sight of his boyfriend shaking out his umbrella before shutting the door behind him.

“Most definitely, just got an ear full from some women moaning about her order, aren’t you meant to be doing a service _Vicar?_ ” Todd emphasized his playful nickname.

Billy smiled coyly at him before replying “I managed to get the morning off, I’m in later for a service but I heard from an disgruntled Tracy you were here all alone”.

“Ran out on me due to family dramas, so nothing knew there then” Todd muttered.

“I got you this to make you feel better though" Billy said gesturing to the take away cup in his hand, “Massive caffeine hit”.

“Billy you read my mind!” Todd declared walking over to him giving him a tender kiss on the lips before grabbing the coffee cup and quenching his thirst and need for caffeine.

Billy playfully smiled as he watched Todd practically down it all before questioning “Tired as well are we?” Todd grinned putting the cup down and yanking Billy into an embrace.

”You should know keeping me up all night long, your a very bad influence on me” Todd declared, desire pooling in his eyes at the fond memory of last nights activities.

Billy had looked so beautiful in the moonlight riding him. They way the lay peacefully in each others arms afterwards, limbs intertwined listening to the rain patter against the window. It was perfect.

He was brought back into reality by Billy’s hum of agreement meeting his intense lust filled gaze with his own. Billy was just about to claim his mouth with his but Todd being cocky pulled away intent on making Billy wait for it, plead for it.

“Well thanks for the coffee, but better get back to it” Todd answered with a wink before turning his back on Billy to begin arranging flowers.

Billy let out a small laugh at Todd’s game but decided he wasn’t going to back down either. He knew what he wanted and that was Todd, badly.

“Your all tensed up”, Billy said starting to massage Todd’s shoulders, "Maybe I can help with that" Billy whispered huskily into his ear.

“Really how?” Todd quizzed even though he knew Billy’s intentions on how to make him relax, but he kept focused.

“You know how, it might be a good idea, relive some of your stress, give you a little pick me up” Billy said wrapping his hands around Todd’s waist, kissing and nibbling at his neck causing shivers to run down his spin.

He spun back round to be met with Billy’s pleading gaze. He leaned forward lightly kissing Billy before murmuring against his lips.

“No, you’re your gonna have to show me” Todd declared pulling his lover into a passionate kiss before roughly slamming him up against the door to the shop.

Swiftly he turned the sign around to say ‘Closed’ and locked the door before leading Billy to the back room of the shop.

They kissed fiercely all tongues and hums of appreciation. Todd clawed needingly at Billy's back as they grinded against each other, desperate to bend him over the table and fuck him senseless there and then but Billy had other ideas.

Somehow managing to overpower Todd he pushed him up against the wall by his collar in a demanding kiss that quickly turned into a more tender, apologetic one to say sorry if he’d hurt Todd's back in the process. "Caring as always, this was a good idea after all" Todd chuckled panting through lust filled eyes as Billy's hands snaked around his back untying his apron before lifting it over his head, mindful of Todd's gelled raven hair.

Billy slowly went down to his knees, not to pray mind, oh no he had something sinful in mind. Making light work of Todd's belt and zipper Billy tugged Todd’s jeans and boxers down to his knees. Then like he has done many times and will do a thousand times more Billy gripped Todd's hips pulling him in staring up at him teasingly, not being able to contain the small smug smile at having Todd to his surrender.

”Fucking t-” Todd began but his witty remark was soon silenced into a grunt when Billy kissed the head of his cock before expanding slowly down to the base and back up again, starting a painfully slow rhythm just to taunt Todd even more.

“Tease” Todd finished his sentence with a shaky breath as he enjoyed the feeling of Billy's mouth around him. ”Indeed” Billy simply beamed, before continuing applying more suction and increasing the pace all while looking up at Todd with smiling baby blue eyes.

Todd would of laughed if he could, if only people knew what a wickedly teasing and skilled tongue was hidden behind that innocent looking smile. Todd quickly gripped the wall to stop his knees from buckling, even after 6 months of this its still as exciting as the first time.

Biting down on the back of his hand hard to contain himself but a stifled moan escaped his lips as he threw his head back against the wall in satisfaction.

"Fuck... you drive me crazy, ya know that?" Todd laughed breathlessly before being cut short into another moan of pleasure as Billy hummed in recognition sending vibrations down all the way to the base of his spin.

Todd gripped and pulled at Billy's tuff of hair, running his fingernails across the scalp earning a satisfying deep moan from Billy who in return ran his tongue across the slit on the head of Todd's dick.

Furious bobbing, slow sucking and gentle licking, hell who could blame Todd for bucking his hips into the velvety warmth of Billy's mouth. God it felt to good to resist, even though Todd knew Billy secretly marvelled in seeing him being the submissive one for a change, exposing his every weakness, being at his complete mercy. He couldn't last much longer, he knew that much at least in his lust filled haze.

With fist slam against the wall and a regretful huff he pulled out of Billy’s mouth before quickly yanking him up from the floor and claiming him with a wild kiss. He couldn’t wait, he needed him so badly.

Doing his best to guide himself and Billy over to the table without tripping up over his jeans half way down his legs and quickly kicking off their shoes and socks, Todd swiftly lifted Billy up onto the table before removing both of their jeans and boxers in one fast motion.

Billy's heart was beating so fast with adrenaline and arousal as a wicked but playful grin appears across Todd's face, locking eyes with Billy while gently shoving him onto his back.

“My turn” was all Todd muttered before sinking so his head was in between Billy's legs, taking him in his mouth. Intent on getting his own back Todd stayed with a slow speed until Billys voice was boarding on desperation.

”Todd pleas- I need you, now” Todd smiled in return loving watching Billy come undone like this but also loved pleasuring someone else for a change instead of just caring about his own, selfish needs like he'd done in the past, not caring about his partners wants and needs only his own and whether he got off in the end.

He would never of thought all those years ago when he was dumped by Sam, left heartbroken and alone, when he used Joules for his money and played Alex and Marcus for the fools they were that he would now be here with a man he loved and who loved him back just as much.

It was different this time, to take his time with it and enjoy pleasing the man he loved so dearly.

Only then did he realise he had stopped and Billy was now watching him in concern. "You alright?" he laughed softly, almost breathless. "Yeah no I'm fine, just thinking about how much I love you and that I've never felt like this about _anyone_ ”. He emphasis the anyone to rule out Sam having anything on Billy.

"Sorry not exactly the right moment to get all soppy is it" Todd joked his eyes glistening with the start of tears.

How could such an perfect angel like Billy fall for a messed up devil like him he would never know. Billy smiled softly sitting upright before guiding Todd off the floor up to his level. Embracing Todd's face with his hands Billy spoke with love in his eyes “I know and I love you too, so much Todd.” Billy’s smile widened at the relief and reassurance in Todd’s eyes.

”Even if you are a cock tease at times!” Billy tittered, “Says you!” Todd laughed back before being pulled into a heartfelt kiss by Billy. ”Right enough of the waiting can we get to it now, pretty please?” Todd asked grinning giving his best puppy eyes.“My thoughts exactly” Billy responded with a smile before they were back to passionately snogging and caressing each other.

They giggled together like a pair of teenagers as they used both their efforts to pull Billy's jumper over his head and undo the last few buttons on Todd's shirt before they were forgotten on the floor.

Todd pushed Billy back onto his back leaning over him, kissing his lips softly. He basked in the pleased noises coming out of Billy’s mouth as he trailed kisses down his body, nibbling at his neck while preparing him steadily with his fingers.

Aligning himself up with Billy’s tight entrance, Todd kissed his forehead as he slowly sank into him all the way before stopping to allow Billy time to adjust to his size. Billy hummed to signal he was ready before Todd pulled nearly all the way out before sinking back in as deep as he could. They both moaned revelling in that first wave of pleasure that coursed through there bodies.

Before long they had both set a fast paced tempo with Todd pounding into Billy and Billy thrusting back onto him, raw animalistic desire and passion well and truly taking over. ”You feel so fucking good” Todd hissed into the shell of Billy’s ear before claiming his neck, leaving hickeys and small bite marks in his wake. ”Likewise” Billy answered, his voice getting hoarse from groaning with thrill.

Wanting to feel Todd even closer to him, Billy wrapped his legs around his back bringing him that inch closer until Todd hit that amazingly special spot inside of him that made him cry out in ecstasy and his back arch.

”Fuck I’m so close” Billy slurred high on lust and love gripping the edge of the table until his knuckles turned white. He was nearly on the edge now. ”Dirty minx” Todd whispered huskily before ramming his tongue down Billy’s throat in a sensual needing kiss.

Todd wrapped his hand around Billy’s neglected cock and stroked it in time to the rhythm he set as he continued to thrust deeply into him, keeping a steady hand on Billy’s hip.

Both so close to that delicious release Todd slowed down slightly to savour the moment. Resting his forehead against Billy’s, their breathes intermingled as they gaze deeply into each others eyes so wrapped up in the moment. One final deep thrust was all it took for them to both be pushed over the edge and into an surge of pure bliss and white noise as they climaxed more a less simultaneously, Todd mumbling incoherent sweet nothings into Billy’s ear while Billy bit down on Todd’s shoulder as his orgasm rocked through him.

After their ears had stopped ringing and world stopped spinning, Todd pecked Billy’s cheek as he slowly pulled out of him. Both were out of breath, knees feeling weak, cheeks flushed and covered in the faint glisten of sweat but they didn’t care as they lazed in the afterglow of a good fuck.

“Well that was bloody amazing if you don’t mind me saying” Todd stated as a matter of fact running his fingers through Billy’s coarse chest hair and over his tattoo.

”It was perfect” Billy smiled interlocking his fingers with Todd’s before closing his eyes peacefully to enjoy their last few moments together before it was back to reality.

“And sordid, who knew a vicar could be so sinful” Todd jokingly tutted before Billy looked at him with mocking eyes, playfully pushing him away.

”I’ve got to get back to get ready to finish my day service and you should get back to arranging flowers before Tracy fires you” Billy said jumping down from the table and hunting for his clothes.

“Stay a bit longer, come on! ” Todd replied wrapping his arms around Billy’s waist resting his head on his shoulder, “I already want you again”.

”Fine I will stay a bit lon-”

"TODD!" Tracy yelled as she burst into the shop, shaking her umbrella free of raindrops.

”You’ll never guess what Amy has done n-” she started before realises she was talking to thin air. ”TODD!” she shouted.

“Quick” Todd smirked as he hurried around picking up items of his and Billy’s clothing.

“We can’t get caught in the act by Tracy Barlow of all people, the whole street will be talking about it before we know it” Billy laughed, ”I didn’t think she would be back after she stormed out and who cares if the street finds out about our torrid sex life?” Todd replies with a light hearted shrug pulling his pants and jeans back on as fast as he could.

“IF THIS IS SOME KIND OF GAME ITS NOT FUNNY TODD” Tracy yelled her voice seeming to get closer.

“I’m in here sorry just coming now!” Todd shouted back doing up the last buttons on his shirt.

“But Todd I-” Billy started still trying to get his jumper on.

“Don’t worry I will get rid of her, back in a sec” Todd said with a wink and a quick peck on the lips.

"Why is the closed sign on the do-" She stopped mid sentence as Todd hurried round from the back room putting his apron back on over his head as he appeared.

"Hiya, sorry I didn't think I would see you again today" he offered as innocently as possible, but Tracys eyes had already narrowed and a big smug grin was plastered on her face at the sight of a flustered, giddy looking Todd who was frantically trying to retie his apron strings.

"Clearly, working hard are we?" she said teasingly raising her eyebrows.

"Err yeah, very actually, a lady called Claudia rang earlier moaning about her order demanding she speak with yo-"

They were suddenly interrupted by a crashing sound from the back room. "I knew it! " Tracy jokingly declared before Todd had a chance to explain himself.

"Come out with your hands up Vicar! " she said with a laugh watching as Billy emerged hanging his head low like a child that had been caught watching tv without their parents permission.

"Well you two have been busy, glad to see you took up my offer of using the back room!" she smiled watching Billy attempt to fix his dishevelled hair.

“Tracy I-” Todd began. 

“Its fine really makes me see what I’m missing in my life!”. 

“What yet another man” Todd joked catching Billy’s hand in his locking their fingers together.

“Oh haha very funny, anyway I have come back here to help you finish up these orders before we have a riot of angry customers on our hands” Tracy sighed looking at the amount of orders they had to get through.

“Right well I will see you later then?” Billy questioned gazing at Todd.

“You bet” Todd whispered before softly kissing him.

“Don’t rub it in lovebirds” Tracy said with a laugh as Billy kissed Todd’s cheek before picking up his umbrella and winking at Todd before leaving.

“You really love him don’t you” Tracy said catching the warmth in Todd’s hazel eyes.

“Yeah, Yeah I do”. Todd smiled, he was finally happy.


End file.
